TO WSPANIAŁE ŻYCIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. autor Slightly Tookish. Uważaj czego sobie życzysz... Galadriela rozmawia z Frodem.


** e**

** h**

_"__Nie dam rady tego dokonać, samotnie."_

_"__Tyś jest Powiernikiem Pierścienia, Frodo. Ten kto niesie Pierścień władzy musi być sam. Tobie powierzono to zadanie. I, jeśli ty nie odnajdziesz sposobu, nikt inny także go nie odnajdzie." _

Frodo spojrzał na Pierścień. Jego ciężar nie stawał się wcale mniejszy, kiedy spoczywał na dłoni od tego, który czuł dokoła szyi. Wcześniej, w kopalniach, gdy po raz pierwszy zapragnął odrzucić Pierścień nigdy nie sądził, że Gandalf może polec, ani że wkrótce pozostanie sam bez wszystkich swych towarzyszy, nawet bez kuzynów, i bez Sama. Co się z nimi stanie? Co z nim?

– Chciałbym, żeby Pierścień nigdy do mnie nie trafił. – rzekł cicho. A potem wyszeptał – Chciałbym nigdy się nie urodzić, jeśli mam znosić ten ciężar.

Nie oczekiwał ani nie chciał żadnej odpowiedzi. Jednak Galadriela usłyszała go, oczywiście i podeszła bliżej, aż zatrzymała się tuż przed nim.

Spojrzał więc w górę oczekując nieuniknionego przypomnienia o Zadaniu, o Obowiązku. Albo gorzej, obawiał się, że ujrzy w jej oczach tą samą litość, jaką widywał w oczach innych.

Ale w jej oczach nie było smutku, ani gniewu, ani zniecierpliwienia. Wpatrywała się w niego, tak jak nikt wcześniej, pilnie szukając czegoś, chociaż jej oczy nie zdradzały żadnego pośpiechu.

– Już spojrzałeś w Zwierciadło – rzekła w końcu – i widziałeś co się może stać, co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz.

- Tak – wyszeptał – Wiem.

- Czyżby? – zapytała ostro. – Czy wiesz co by było z tym światem, gdybyś się nigdy nie urodził?

Frodo spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie, nie pomyślał o tym, nie naprawdę. Ale, gdyby się nie urodził, z pewnością ktoś inny zostałby Powiernikiem…

- Ale kto zostałby wyznaczony? – głos królowej przeszył mózg wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Czy to tak łatwo wybrać?

Bilbo znalazł Pierścień…

- Jak twój kuzyn poradziłby sobie na Wyprawie?

Nieproszony, w umyśle Froda pojawił się obraz – Bilbo pochylony, w porwanym odzieniu, z oczami dzikimi, ukrywający się za kamieniem z Pierścieniem w zaciśniętej dłoni.

Frodo otrząsnął się i prawie krzyknął, ale kolejny obraz zastąpił już ten poprzedni. 

- Sam – wyszeptał zduszonym głosem, tak bardzo oniemiał na widok przemiany swego przyjaciela. Sam, szary i bez życia leżał na stoku góry pokryty pyłem. Pierścień błyskał mu na łańcuszku na karku. Podobnym wstrząsem był widok jego kuzynów, wpierw to był Merry, potem Pippin, obaj pochyleni pod ciężarem, oczy obu były zimne i twarze wydrenowane z wszelkiego śmiechu. Co się stało z tymi chłopakami, których znał, jako pełnych życia przecież byli niegdyś tymi dziećmi, które kołysał do snu w wiele zimowych nocy?

A potem Frodo ujrzał obraz Aragorna. Nie był to już strażnik Obieżyświat, albowiem nosił Pierścień wraz z koroną, i wysyłał orków na podbój Shire zapominając o dawnych sojuszach – dla władzy.

Obraz Legolasa – okrutnego i wyrachowanego z kołczanem pełnym zatrutych strzał, których używał bez pardonu celując w ludzi, krasnoludy i hobbitów, wszystkich za jedno, a Pierścień zalśnił, gdy książę elfów zabił jednego ze swych krewnych.

Gimli – pokryty klejnotami za wyjątkiem jednej złotej obrączki na jego palcu, wyższy i bardziej morderczy niż którykolwiek władca krasnoludów przed nim.

Frodo patrzył, jak Boromir powraca do swego grodu z Pierścieniem zwisającym mu na szyi. Tłumy wiwatowały i ciemność na chwilę odstąpiła, ale wówczas uśmiech Boromira stał się pełen złości. Ciemność narastała pokrywając białe wieże, które niegdyś lśniły w słońcu, i przesuwała się dalej – na północ.

- Wystarczy! – zawołał Frodo.

Drżał cały. Zachwiał się i byłby upadł, ale Galadriela chwyciła go pod ramiona.

- Kogo byś wybrał? – zapytała łagodnie. – Jak wyglądałby świat, gdybyś się nigdy nie urodził

Frodo Bagginsie? Kto zająłby twoje miejsce?

Kiedy oddech mu się uspokoił Frodo spojrzał wprost w oczy Galadrieli i znalazł w nich zrozumienie.

_Zatem wiem co muszę zrobić. To tylko… tylko, że się boję. _

_Nawet najmniejsza osoba zdolna jest odmienić bieg przyszłości. _


End file.
